A silver halide photographic material usually has a problem regarding dimensional stability. The dimension changes according to the change of temperature or humidity, particularly to the change of humidity. The dimensional change is a problem, when the photographic material is used for the preparation of a printing plate, which requires reproducing a dot image for a multicolor print or a minute line art.
The dimensional change is due to the changes of the protective colloidal layers (including silver halide emulsion layers) and the support. Accordingly, the colloidal layers and the support should be improved to obtain a high dimensional stability.
However, the improvement of the conventional polyethylene terephthalate support in dimensional stability has almost reached its technical limit. Therefore, a new plastic support should be developed to obtain high dimensional stability.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 3(1991)-131843 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,930 and European Patent Application No. 0423712A1) discloses a photographic film containing a syndiotactic styrenic polymer, which can be used as a support in a photographic material. The plastic support of the syndiotactic styrenic polymer has excellent dimensional stability to humidity variations. However, the present inventors have noted some problems when the plastic support of the syndiotactic styrene polymer is used as the support in a photographic material, particularly a material for the preparation of a printing plate.